Caídos
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Raphael cayó, la agonía de sus alas quemadas y sus ojos convertidos en los de una serpiente fue casi tan insoportable como la de saber que nunca volvería a ver a su ángel. Su Aziraphale. Sin memoria, el demonio Crowley vuelve a Aziraphale. Ambos condenados por el destino volverán a enamorarse: como ángel y demonio, y como humanos, una y otra vez hasta el final de los tiempos.


**Capítulo**

**1**

El mundo es frágil porque todo lo que existe en él es indiscutiblemente mortal, incluso los seres longevos que han visto el nacimiento del mundo y la caída de numerosos imperios, pueden desaparecer.  
Los ángeles fueron creados del polvo de las estrellas de la creación, tan hermosos, puros y brillantes como las mismas galaxias y constelaciones que después se encargaron de moldear con sus manos por el mandato divino. Todo era paz en el principio. El paraíso no era precisamente como el jardín del Edén pero se parecía mucho, aunque resultaba más grande, sus praderas llegaban hasta el infinito y sus ríos eran como diamánte líquido corriendo cuales venas de una creación aun mayor. Allí moraban los ángeles, demasiado jóvenes aun para comprender el propósito de su existencia. Cada grupo era guiado por un arcángel que cual hermano mayor los entrenaba para ser los soldados del cielo, los guardianes de la tierra, y los protectores de la humanidad que Dios estaba empezando a crear.  
La mayoría se reunía alrededor de arroyos y cascadas para cepillar sus plumas, dejar que el agua tibia corriera sobre sus cuerpos o simplemente entonar canciones divinas. Los querubines eran quienes tenían las voces más celestiales, a diferencia de los arcángeles que casi jamás cantaban pues no se les daba muy bien el oficio.  
Los seres alados aun no comprendían muy bien el tiempo, por lo que bien pudieron pasar años o milenios desde su creación y no se dieron cuenta de su paso hasta que empezó a rumorarse algo. Uno de los arcángeles, el más hermoso de todos y el más amado por dios había empezado a hacer preguntas y a reunir seguidores para hablar con el creador. Parecía nada más que un ángel curioso, así que nadie hizo nada.  
Cada vez Lucifer, el lucero de la mañana, tenía más y más seguidores; así como enemigos: ángeles que miraban con ojos desaprobadores sus acciones. Pero también habían otros, que ajenos a todo el ajetreo entre sus hermanos habían decidido continuar con sus creaciones, cuidando de los humanos recién creados por su padre, o pintando hermosas constelaciones cada vez más complejas y hermosas en el firmamento. Aquel era el caso de Raphael.  
El arcángel amaba con todo su corazón las estrellas, cada una era como una pequeña joya en su creación y las adoraba tanto que incluso en su piel habían empezado a aparecer pecas brillantes con la forma de cada constelación que creaba. Casi nunca bajaba del firmamento pero cuando lo hizo después de tanto tiempo encontró las cosas entre sus hermanos tensos. Sin desear entrometerse decidió que tan solo acicalaría las plumas rojizas de sus alas y nadaría unas horas en el arroyo antes de volver a su lugar favorito.  
Estaba retirando las últimas plumas desgastadas de sus las cuando escuchó un cántico, suave y perfectamente entonado. Se había marchado hace tanto tiempo a las estrellas que no recordaba a ninguna criatura que tuviese aquella voz tan maravillosa. Pero cuando se asomó entre las ramas de un árbol para espiar, pudo contemplar a otro de los suyos. Un ángel, seguramente un querubín, desnudo en el agua del arroyo con las alas empapadas y su cabello rubio reflejando la luz de la luna mientras cantaba.  
Rapahel no supo que le ocurría, fue como si toda su energía se volviera loca. Como si sus alas perdieran las plumas y fuera incapaz de volar sino volvía a ver a ese ángel por lo menos un vez más en su vida. Se armó de valor, preguntándose porque se sentía tan acobardado y nervioso de pronto, y se asomó entre las ramas del árbol asegurándose de que sus pasos resonaran lo suficiente para alertar de su llegada.  
El ángel rubio volteó bruscamente, al ver a Raphael retrocedió un poco sumergiéndose en el agua hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos azules hicieron que el arcángel sintiera un revoloteo en su pecho. Tuvo que parpadear para no marearse.  
-Hola… -su voz era queda.  
-Hola, ¿quién eres? –respondió el ángel de ojos azules pero Raphael se quedó mudo por un momento-. Nunca te había… visto.  
Para el ángel rubio también era un misterio porque su voz temblaba, y su pecho se agitaba bajo el agua. Se había puesto algo rojo en las mejillas a pesar de que para los ángeles la desnudes no era un tema tabú como lo sería para los humanos después.  
Raphael le tendió la mano como invitándolo a salir y el rubio la tomó. Hubo una electricidad en el roce de sus manos, y una sonrisa tonta afloró en el rostro de ambos casi al mismo tiempo.  
-Mi nombre es Aziraphale…  
-Soy Raphael.  
Su nombre no significó nada para el rubio, porque jamás lo había escuchado antes pero esos ojos amarillos como el oro fundido y los cabellos rojos igual que la sangre cayendo sobre la túnica blanca del arcángel serían algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.  
Ese fue su primer encuentro. El primero de muchos. Mientras las cosas se ponían tensas entre los demás ángeles, ellos dos parecían estar envueltos en su propio mundo. Raphael decidió enseñarle muchas cosas a Aziraphale como los nombres de las estrellas, las constelaciones y lo hermoso que era crearlas. El rubio a su vez le mostró su creación al pelirrojo: los árboles frutales, desde pequeños arbustos con frutos tan diminutos pero a la vez tan deliciosos que Raphael casi se desmaya al probar su sabor y más aun cuando observó la expresión de orgullo y alegría en el rostro de Aziraphale.  
Cuando finalmente el pelirrojo partió de vuelta a las estrellas, tras haber pasado un largo tiempo con su nuevo amigo casi sin separarse, supuso que volvería en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo no lo resistió. Allía estaban las estrellas, el firmamento abierto ante él como un lienzo negro pero no podía crear ni siquiera un punto jde fuego allí porque sin Aziraphale se sentía vacío.  
Decidió entonces regresar al paraíso, sus alas estaban listas para emprender al viaje cuando una pluma blanca descendió ante su vista. Volteó y allí estaba, Aziraphale, tímido y algo preocupado.  
-yo…lo siento mucho pero tenía que venir a verte, pensé que algo te había ocurrido… no vi más estrellas donde dijiste que las crearías y… yo… mis árboles… cuando tu te fuiste… empezaron a marchitarse… -la voz del rubio era confusa en los oídos de Raphael pero llegado un punto lo entendió.  
Había escuchado de aquello, Metatrón una vez había comentado que la creadora había hablado sobre un vínculo irrompible entre seres de su creación, algo tan poderoso capaz de trascenderlo todo y lo cual se lo concedería sólo a criaturas dignas de poseerlo.  
Amor.  
Raphael había sido siempre más impulsivo que cualquiera de los otros arcángeles; esa no fue la excepción. Se acercó hacia Aziraphale con violencia tomándolo por la muñeca, los ojos azules lucieron asustados por un instante hasta que los labios ajenos se encontraron con los suyos. Sus parpados se cerraron, sus manos cobraron vida propia; el beso que empezó como algo torpe y desconocido pronto se convirtió en un roce mucho más íntimo.  
Fue el primero, pero no el último. El amor de aquella manera era algo desconocido para los ángeles quienes acostumbrados a un amor fraternal hacia todo lo existente jamás amaban a alguien en particular, con aquel apremio y desespero que tanto Aziraphale como Raphael comenzaron a sentir. Pasaron largo tiempo en las estrellas, sin crear nada, jugando, besando, descubriendo el tacto del otro, la suavidad del plumaje ajeno.  
-Te amo… -Raphael fue el primero en decir aquellas palabras que asustaron a Aziraphale y que sin embargo respondió porque sabía que no había nada más real en el mundo.  
-Y yo te amo a ti, Raphael. Más que a nada –afirmó mientras jugaba con un mechón de largo cabello rojo ajeno, allí reposando en los brazos del otro en medio de las estrellas.  
Alfa Centauri la creó el arcángel Raphael, pero no sólo, sino con el ángel Aziraphale a su lado. Inspirándose en sus ojos azules, en la forma en la que su cabello se rizaba y el como el plumaje de sus alas reflejaba la luz de las galaxias.  
Su amor fue tan inefable que incluso cuando regresaron al paraíso no pudieron darse cuenta de que los ángeles se habían dividido. Que algo malo se avecinaba. Raphael estaba tan ciego de amor que cuando Gabriel le envió a unirse a Lucifer, para hacer preguntas y fingir ser su aliado, no dudó en hacerlo. Si su ángel, su Aziraphale era tan puro y bueno ¿Por que Gabriel, el superior de éste, iba a hacer algo en su contra?  
A pesar de ser un arcángel Rapahel fue demasiado inocente entonces. Cuando la creadora acusó de rebelión a los seguidores de Lucifer, y Raphael buscó ayuda en Gabriel para que explicase que él lo había enviado a espiar al lucero del alba, el otro arcángel lo miró fríamente.  
-Eres un traidor. No trates de buscar una excusa.  
Y así fue como empezó la guerra. El mundo se resquebrajó para Aziraphale y también para Raphael alrededor de cuyos pies el cielo cedió, dejándolo caer.  
Los gritos de Aziraphale los escuchó incluso cuando sus alas se quemaron. Lloró sangre al sentir como la voz de su ángel, su amor, se rompía en el intento de suplicar que lo perdonasen. Pero nada detuvo la caída de Raphael. Sus alas se quebraron, sus ojos se quemaron convirtiéndose en los de una serpiente y el brillo de sus pecas se apagó dejando en su lugar un rastro de lo que había sido.  
Su mente y sus recuerdos del cielo fueron arrancados al igual que las plumas rojas de sus alas. La agonía fue terrible, pero cuando impactó contra el suelo, convertido en un demonio no recordaba nada. Sentía un horrible vacío en su pecho; sin embargo, no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.  
No era muy querido en el infierno, era un demonio incapaz de infligir el verdadero mal.  
Por la forma animal que adoptó tiempo después de haber caído, Raphael, el arcángel pelirrojo creador de las estrellas, que había amado con todo su ser a otro ángel, fue nombrado Crawley, sin saber ni quién había sido antes.


End file.
